Thornhaven Priory's Grounds
The grounds of the Thornhaven priory follow the standard pattern as initially created at the Priory of Stormwatch. The Priory The priory is constructed of three main buildings and an entrance tower that are connected through lesser halls. ''The Basement The basement of the priory is the sub-levels of each of the four buildings with connecting tunnels to create a large ring around the structure. The main access to the basement level is through the great hall that leads to the kitchen (5) below it. Additionall access is made through the Prior's study on the first floor over the private lab (1). The Archives (6) is where all physical records of the priory are stored and the Vault (2) is where any magical items created by the prior for emergency use are stored until needed. First Floor *'Entrance': The entrance hall has a door to the outside and a central hall that leads to the administration and reception areas and the courtyard beyond. *'Administration:' This is where the day-to-day operation of the priory is coordinated. The Head Master has his office here in the corner. *'Reception:' A large, well-appointed room set to the left of the entrance tower where potential students are interviewed and guests are asked to wait until a Master can be summoned to meet with them. *'Instruction: These areas are set up as a series of class rooms where the instructors and masters can hold their classes. Each area has approximately four large classrooms each complete with desks, pews for seating and a large slate board against one wall. *'Kitchen & Dining: ' The main hall of the priory, Three long tables stretch out in the dining area with one perpendicular to it for the masters to sit for meals. *'''Staff Quarters: A few of the priory's staff live in this area. Twig-brats and such will often live in the priory's basement. ''Second Floor *'Study : The study is a secluded room above the entrance hall in the bell tower of the priory. The study is equipped with several desks and tables where students can continue their reading. The study has three, long windows on the north-facing wall (over the front entrance) and stairs to the library above. *'''Laboratory: '''Small, private laboratories (essentially small bedrooms) are placed around the connecting hall between the dormitory buildings and study allowing each student and the master to have their own workspace as needed. *Dormitory : Each building is equipped with five rooms on opposite sides of a central hall resulting in ten rooms per floor per building. **Each dorm room comes furnished with a bed, writing desk, small table and a bookshelf. Additionally each bedroom comes equipped with a small fireplace and a small window for light. *Faculty Quarters : Similar to the dormitory rooms, the faculty quarters are larger in that they have two rooms connected together for their useage. Each of their rooms has a bedroom and adjoining study that connects to the main hall. This allows each of the masters to have private meetings with students as the need arrises. **Each bed room comes furnished with a bed, writing desk, small table and a bookshelf. Additionally each bedroom comes equipped with a small fireplace and a small window for light. **Each study comes furnished with a large desk, a work table, book shelves, fireplace and window. Third Floor The connecting hall that wraps around the priory is only two stories tall. Therefore the third floor of the priory is just the three main buildings plus the bell tower. *'Library: '''The bell tower's last used room is the priory's first library. Only accessible from the study below, the collection of books is small but growing. *'Storage: '''Originally built as possible bedrooms for additional students, the rooms are used in an as-needed capacity. Fourth Floor *'Bell Tower: '''The tallest point in the priory equipped with a large bronze bell used to call the hours of the day. 'Library: ' The library of the Priory encompasses a large section in the rear of the ground floor of the building. Consisting of a full two-stories, a pair of side-rooms have been purposed as a bindery and scriptorium where books are copied. 'The Dorms: The dorms are a series of bedrooms on the second floor of the back of the Priory building. Originally created as quarters for the servants, the rooms are approximately ten to twelve feet on a side with a bed, writing desk, chair and a small window for light. Category:Thornhaven/Priory Category:Thornhaven/Map